


Non posso credere che ti amo

by Ili91



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Ma non proprio, soulmate!AU, traduzione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ili91/pseuds/Ili91
Summary: Liam non crede nelle anime gemelle, non lo ha mai fatto.Ma un giorno si risveglia con un misterioso tatuaggio sul braccio, e Mason gli dice che quando ciò avviene è perché quelle sono le ultime parole che la tua anima gemella ti dirà prima di morire.Perciò, naturalmente, tutto quello che Liam deve fare è fermare Theo prima che le dica. Andrà tutto bene, giusto?





	Non posso credere che ti amo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Can't believe I love you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312537) by [laheysmythes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laheysmythes/pseuds/laheysmythes). 



> La mia beta (thank you, [noemicastle](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=309305)) è stata velocissima, quindi ecco a voi una nuova Thiam.

Liam non aveva mai creduto nelle anime gemelle. Pensava fosse solo un mito raccontato da gente estremamente innamorata di qualcuno, o da persone single che dicevano _'sto aspettando la mia anima gemella'_ come scusa per se stessi. Non credeva nel 'filo rosso del destino', o  al 'fatti l'uno per l'altro' o cose del genere. 

Comunque, Liam era una persona superstiziosa. Una molto superstiziosa, anche se provava a nasconderlo. 

Una mattina, mentre si stava facendo una doccia dopo una notte particolare di cui non ricordava la maggior parte di ciò che era successo, notò un piccolo tatuaggio con la frase _“Non posso credere che ti amo”_ scritto impercettibilmente sopra  sul suo braccio sinistro. Era molto confuso a riguardo, e provò a sfregare molto forte per rimuoverlo,credendo che fosse stato scritto con un pennarello indelebile. Non venne via. 

Era spaventato, dato che, per quanto ne sapeva, i lupi mannari non potevano farsi tatuaggi perché guarivano. E, anche se avesse potuto, non ricordava di aver mai messo piede dentro a uno studio per tatuaggi per farsene fare uno. Come diavolo aveva fatto per avercelo? 

Confuso e aspettandosi risposte, chiamò Mason affinché lo incontrasse a casa sua. Come previsto, venti minuti dopo lui arrivò con Corey come compagnia. 

“Che succede, amico? Qualcosa non va?” chiese Mason a Liam. 

“Mi sono svegliato con un tatuaggio...” disse Liam confuso, come se stesse ancora provando a elaborare la cosa. Guardò il suo braccio per controllare se fosse ancora lì e che non se lo fosse immaginato. Sì, era ancora lì. 

Mason e Corey si guardarono l'un l'altro, come se sapessero più informazioni di quelle che avrebbero rivelato. 

“I lupi mannari non posso farsi tatuaggi, Liam,” disse Corey. 

“Ma è qui!” Liam tirò su la manica lunga e mostrò il suo braccio a Corey e Mason. “Come lo spiegate questo?!”

Mason e Corey guardarono il braccio di Liam, entrambi dicendo _“Oh,”_ all'unisono , come se avessero capito qualcosa. Un paio di minuti e dopo alcuni dibattiti interiori, finalmente Mason parlò. 

“Liam, hai mai sentito parlare delle anime gemelle?” cominciò Mason in tono serio, mentre Corey rimaneva in silenzio, l'espressione sul suo viso indecifrabile. 

“Le anime gemelle non esistono, perché le hai tirate fuori?” chiese Liam, un po' infastidito. 

“Sì, giusto, come i lupi mannari si suppone non esistano,” Mason alzò gli occhi al cielo e Liam tacque. Aveva ragione, ma lui si rifiutava ancora di credere nelle anime gemelle. 

“Cosa ha a che fare quello con questo tatuaggio?” chiese ancora una volta Liam. 

“Beh, la storia dice che qualche volta un tatuaggio compare improvvisamente sul tuo braccio con le ultime parole che la tua anima gemella ti dirà, subito prima che muoia,” spiegò Mason, mentre faceva del suo meglio per mantenere un'espressione normale. 

Liam assottigliò lo sguardo. “Mi stai dicendo che, non appena la mia 'anima gemella' mi dirà queste parole, semplicemente morirà all'improvviso?” 

“Questa è la storia, sì,” annuì Mason, le labbra che formavano una linea dritta. 

“Giusto...” disse Liam, ancora chiedendosi la motivazione dietro ciò. Comunque, anche se non credeva nelle anime gemelle, c'era una parte di lui, nel suo cervello, che continuava a pizzicare, già pensandola come se potesse essere una possibilità. Come se questo potesse diventare vero, proprio come se, camminando sotto una scala, sarai sfortunato. Qualche volta desiderava che il suo cervello non fosse così, che lui non fosse superstizioso, perché era sicuro che le parole di Mason avrebbero continuato a risuonare ancora e ancora nella sua testa. 

E così fecero. Non importava quanto stupida sembrasse a Liam l'idea delle anime gemelle, continuò ad avere paura che potesse accadere. Se ne dimenticò per un po', fino a che finalmente cominciò a frequentare qualcuno. 

Cominciò a uscire con Theo un anno dopo che la guerra era finita, dopo troppi litigi e tensione irrisolta. Gli ci volle così tanto perché, anche se si struggevano l'un l'altro, nessuno dei due voleva dire nulla,  temendo di essere respinto.

Il giorno che ammisero i loro sentimenti per l'altro, era stato mentre si stavano urlando contro. Liam era così frustrato che Theo continuasse solo a guardarlo e ad aspettare e lui semplicemente _gli piaceva troppo_ , ma era così frustrato che non potesse dirlo perché Theo, probabilmente, non provava la stessa cosa. 

Ma tutto cambiò quando scoprì che non era così. 

“Sei stato davvero così cieco, Liam?” gli urlò Theo di rimando a una delle invettive di Liam, che gli chiedeva perché fosse ancora lì con lui fino a quel giorno. “È perché _mi piaci_ , Liam! Sono stato al tuo fianco praticamente sempre da quando sono tornato dall'inferno, sono stato con te!”

“Ti... ti piaccio?” Liam sollevò le sue sopracciglia, chiaramente in shock. 

Theo ghignò. “Wow, non posso credere che ti am-”

Come un riflesso, non appena Theo cominciò a dire quelle parole, il suo braccio prudette ricordandogli del lungo dimenticato tatuaggio. _Le parole._

Liam non avrebbe corso il rischio perciò, come un riflesso, il suo pugno entrò in contatto con il naso di Theo, interrompendo il suo parlare prima che finisse la frase. 

“Ahia! Per che cazzo era quello?” strillò Theo per il dolore, aveva ottenuto un naso rotto dopotutto. 

“Cazzo, mi dispiace così tanto! Sono andato in panico,” disse Liam, togliendo la mano di Theo dal suo naso per vedere quanti danni avesse fatto. 

Beh, sì, Theo aveva un naso rotto, ma almeno non era morto,  _giusto?_

Liam doveva contarla come una vittoria. 

\---

Stavano ormai uscendo insieme da tre anni. Si erano trasferiti nel loro appartamento, dopo che Liam aveva deciso di traslocare per il college. Theo lavorava in una libreria nelle vicinanze, mentre Liam dedicava se stesso allo studio. Comunque, durante tutti questi tre anni, Theo non aveva detto ' _ti amo'_ a Liam. Beh, più che altro Liam non lo aveva lasciato finire di dirlo. 

Liam aveva sempre nascosto il tatuaggio, non lasciando che Theo lo vedesse. Voleva dimenticarlo, era anche andato in uno studio di tatuaggi per coprirlo, ma era guarito. Quelle sei parole ancora bruciavano sul suo braccio, l'ostile promemoria sempre con lui. Se non fosse stato spaventato dal fuoco, lo avrebbe coperto con un tatuaggio fatto in quel modo, come Scott aveva fatto con le due strisce attorno al suo braccio. 

Stava diventando abbastanza comico vedere Liam sforzarsi di trovare scuse per far tacere Theo, giusto in tempo prima che dicesse qualsiasi cosa. 

Una volta era il compleanno di Theo e Liam era riuscito a preparargli una torta. Con la glassa, aveva scritto due frasi, la prima in blu diceva _'felice 22° compleanno Theo'_ e la seconda in rosso _'felice 4° compleanno dopo che sei tornato dall'inferno'._ Theo aveva semplicemente alzato gli occhi al cielo, ma aveva lo stesso apprezzato la torta. 

“Una battuta sull'inferno. Ah ah. Non posso credere che ti am-” Theo era impassibile e Liam andò in panico ancora una volta, spingendo la torta davanti alla faccia di Theo per farlo smettere di parlare. 

“Sorpresa?” disse Liam goffamente, capendo di aver rovinato la torta e di essere riuscito a infastidire Theo. Non gli importava, almeno non c'era alcun rischio che Theo morisse. 

In totale, Theo aveva provato 9 volte nell'intera relazione a dire _'ti amo'_. Tra tutte quelle volte, Liam era riuscito a prenderlo a pugni in faccia 4 volte (perché stavano litigando e l'aveva usata come una scusa), baciarlo 3 volte (successivamente aveva incolpato la foga del momento), 1 volta con la torta sulla faccia (dopo Theo gliene aveva fatta preparare un'altra), e l'ultima volta Liam aveva urlato molto forte senza una spiegazione, ma aveva colto così tanto di sorpresa Theo, che aveva dimenticato cosa stava dicendo. 

Un giorno, però, Liam non era stato veloce abbastanza dal fermarlo. Stavano parlando di letteratura e Liam aveva insultato uno dei libri preferiti di Theo, facendo offendere in qualche modo la chimera. 

“Wow, anche se insulti i miei libri preferiti, non posso credere che ti amo,” Theo alzò gli occhi al cielo e continuò a leggere il suo libro. 

Comunque, dall'altro lato della stanza, Liam si bloccò, il piatto con il cibo cadde dalla sua mano fino sul pavimento, frantumandosi in un mucchio di piccoli pezzi. 

“Cosa?” Theo guardò Liam, confuso dal motivo per cui avesse fatto cadere il piatto. 

“Oh no. Merda, oh no, _no_ ,” Liam stava diventando più nervoso e in preda al panico di minuto in minuto e cominciò a raccogliere tutti i pezzi, ferendosi le mani nell'operazione, ma continuò a raccogliere i frammenti di vetro per gettarli nella pattumiera mentre continuava a dire _'no'_ ancora e ancora. 

“Ehi Liam, cosa c'è che non va?” Theo arrivò e si inginocchiò al suo fianco, Liam lo stava ignorando. 

“Cazzo, perché lo hai detto!” urlò Liam, alzandosi in piedi e lasciando il vetro rimanente sul pavimento. 

“Detto cosa? Che ti amo?” chiese Theo e Liam gridò. “Che cosa c'è di sbagliato in questo?!”

“Che tu morirai!” strillò Liam, lasciando Theo con un'espressione ancora più scioccata e incredula di prima. 

“Che io _cosa_?” esclamò Theo. 

Liam sollevò il suo braccio e rimosse il correttore dalle sue mani insanguinate per rivelare il tatuaggio un po' affievolito, con le stesse esatte parole che Theo aveva detto minuti prima. 

“Questo tatuaggio è il motivo per cui continuo a zittirti ogni volta che provi a dirlo, perché non voglio che tu muoia! Non credo a quella cazzata delle anime gemelle, ma-”

“Aspetta, fermati, _anime gemelle_?” Theo sembrò come se si stesse divertendo un mondo con tutte queste informazioni. 

“Questo tatuaggio si suppone mostri le ultime parole che la mia anima gemella mi dirà prima che, sai, muoia,” Liam si interruppe e Theo stava ridendo a crepapelle.

“Liam, chi te l'ha detto?” disse Theo tra le risate. 

“È stato Mason! E non so perché tu lo trovi così dannatamente divertente, stronzo, considerando che c'è la tua vita in gioco” disse Liam, lanciando un'occhiataccia a Theo e incrociando le braccia, ancora un po' arrabbiato riguardo la cosa del tatuaggio e come lui non la stesse prendendo per nulla seriamente. 

“Ti ricordi almeno _qualcosa_ della notte in cui ti sei fatto quel tatuaggio?” gli chiese Theo senza ridere. 

“No, non l'ho fatto, è solo comparso all'improvviso.” 

“I tatuaggi non compaio all'improvviso dal nulla.” 

“Beh questo lo ha fatto!” esclamò Liam, ma stava cominciado a mettere in dubbio la logica dietro ciò. 

“Sei stato tu a farlo, Liam. È stata la notte in cui abbiamo rubato quella erbe da Deaton e abbiamo provato a ubriacarci. Beh, provato è una minimizzazione, perché _tu eri_ ubriaco fradicio. Prima di essere svenuto, però, siamo finiti in un negozio di tatuaggi, e tu eri così ostinato che volevi fartene uno. Ed è guarito da solo prima che i tuoi poteri da lupo mannaro riuscissero a tornare, facendolo rimanere,” Theo indicò il braccio di Liam. 

“Non ricordo nulla di questo,” disse Liam, provando a ricordare qulcosa, ma non riuscì. 

“Ubriaco fradicio, Liam. Sei svenuto,” sottolineò Theo. 

Liam assottigliò lo sguardo ed estrasse il telefono dalla tasca, componendo il numero di Mason. 

“Ehi, amico, come va-” Mason fu interrotto da un impaziente Liam. 

“Ehi, adesso mi dirai come mi sono _davvero_ fatto il mio tatuaggio?” disse Liam tentando di non suonare troppo arrabbiato. 

Mason sospirò sull'altra linea. “Sì, potrei aver mentito, MA la storia originale era molto più imbarazzante.  C o sì ho deciso di andare con la storia delle anime gemelle. Perché? Per favore, non dirmi che hai creduto alla storia delle anime gemelle.”

A questo punto Liam era in silenzio radio.

“Lo hai fatto. Oddio,” disse Mason e cominciò a ridere. Qualche secondo dopo, provò a controllarsi, avendo sentito Liam schiarirsi la gola. “Guarda amico, quella volta voi tre siete diventati molto ubriachi, ma tu più di tutti, e volevi così tanto farti un tatuaggio. Così siamo finiti lì, hai cominciato a divagare su come adesso non avevi i poteri da lupo mannaro perciò non poteva guarire, hai finito per farti fare un tatuaggio, e hai anche vomitato sopra le scarpe di Theo.” 

“Allora perché non mi hai semplicemente detto questo?” chiese Liam, abbastanza infastidito. 

“Perché uno, eri stato un rompipalle tutta la notte, sei il peggiore quando ti ubriachi, te lo dico come tuo migliore amico,” cominciò Mason e Liam alzò gli occhi al cielo. “E secondo, a causa della frase del tuo tatuaggio.” 

“Perchè? Chi l'ha scelta?” chiese Liam, aggrottando le sopracciglia. 

“Sei stato tu. Chiedilo al tuo ragazzo,” disse Mason in un tono saputo e riagganciò. 

Liam si girò a guardare Theo, sembrava come se adesso avesse più domande che risposte. 

“Mason mi ha appena detto di chiederti riguardo a cosa significa il tatuaggio,” disse Liam, suonando più come una domanda che un'affermazione. Theo sospirò. 

“Quella notte eravamo ubriachi, okay? Non appena hai concluso la tua scenata sul perché volevi un tatuaggio, hai vomitato sopra le mie scarpe al negozio di tatuaggi. Io... potrei essermi lasciato sfuggire quella frase e tu hai detto che te la saresti fatta tatuare. Penso che Mason abbia provato a convincerti del contrario, ma tu l'hai minacciato,” disse Theo, abbastanza imbarazzato del raccontare la storia. 

“Allora, dopotutto, queste erano le tue esatte parole?” domandò Liam, ancora provando a elaborare il tutto.

“Sembra come se lo siano state per tutto questo tempo,” concordò Theo. “Quattro anni dopo e ancora non sono morto, giusto?” 

Liam aveva uno sguardo sul suo volto, come se la sua intera vita fosse stata una bugia. O meglio, almeno gli ultimi quattro anni che aveva vissuto, perché era così preoccupato che la cosa delle anime gemelle fosse vera che si era dato troppa pena per evitare che accadesse qualsiasi cosa brutta. Oh, e Theo non avrebbe lasciato perdere cosìfacilmente. 

“È adorabile che, anche se dici di non credere nelle anime gemelle, pensavi lo stesso che fossi la tua,” lo stuzzicò Theo con un sorrisetto scherzoso sulle labbra. 

“Non _lo penso_. Le anime gemelle sono una _bugia_ ,” disse Liam ostinatamente. 

“Lo hai tipo fatto però, dopotutto hai trascorso quattro anni credendo che sarei morto all'improvviso se ti avessi detto che ti amo,” Theo alzò le spalle e sembrava ancora strano sentirglielo dire senza che automaticamente dovesse tirargli un pugno per farlo tacere. 

“Adesso _sono io_ quello a non credere di essere innamorato di te,” Liam alzò gli occhi e camminò in direzione della loro camera per cambiarsi i vestiti macchiati di sangue, senza badare al vetro che calpestava con le sue scarpe, facendo un casino ancora più grande che lasciò da pulire a Theo come vendetta. 

Gli ci volle un po', ma adesso quando guardava il tatuaggio sorrideva con affetto, perché gli ricordava Theo. Anime gemelle o no, lo amava a dispetto del fatto che, ancora oggi, Theo riusciva a farlo innervisire come nessun altro. E lui lo faceva innervosire a sua volta, e questi erano loro. Questo era abbastanza per Liam. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come sempre, spero abbiate apprezzato la storia. Anche questa è contraddistinta dal senso dell'umorismo dell'autrice.   
> Ho scelto di portarvi questa storia, perché ho adorato come l'autrice se ne sia uscita con un plot twist finale, in particolare visto che non ho un grande amore per le AU, in particolare per certi fandom.  
> Alla prossima volta!   
> Ilaria


End file.
